Spice!
by CrazyGamerAndOtaku
Summary: Cuando Tachimukai quiere algo. Lo consigue, cueste lo que cueste. Tachimukai x Tsunami. 20/4 Songfic.


_Las 4 en la mañana y oigo una llamada,_

_Una voz me pregunta,_

'' _¿Donde estas, y con quien?''_

_Soy muy astuto a mi no se me escapa nada,_

_Y es que solo querías oír…_

''_Tu eres lo único para mi, baby…''_

_Cuanto cliché, me hace sonreír…_

_Lo que tú piensas que es amor es solo una simple atracción._

_Spice! Intenso, haz tu poder,_

_Proporcióname esta noche de placer,_

_Y al día siguiente me iré sin objeción,_

_¿O es que acaso quieres repetición?_

Tsunami Jousuke, un chico moreno con el pelo rosado, y bastante popular en el instituto Raimon volvía de pasar una noche ''divertida'' en casa de Zaizen Touko. Pensaba en darse una ducha rápida e ir a darle una sorpresita a Urabe Rika.

El joven iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención al lado de los buzones. Su vecino y amigo de la infancia, Tachimukai Yuuki estaba ahí… Despidiéndose de ese despreciable de Endo Mamoru… Su nuevo… ¿Rollete? ¿Follamigo? No… Eran algo más que eso… Y eso jodía por dentro al pelirrosa de una manera inhumana.

Cuando el ''amiguito'' de Yuuki se fue, Tsunami pasó con la cabeza alta.

-Buenos días, Tsunami-san. Hay una carta para ti.

El moreno agarró con desprecio la carta sin ni siquiera saludar al pequeño, que se quedó algo desconcertado y dolido.

Tsunami entró a su piso y lanzó la carta a la mesa. Se dio su merecida ducha y salió por la puerta, ignorando que un chico algo menor que él subía las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Quiero verte ya, aun necesito más._

_Crees que contigo yo no necesito a nadie…_

_Pero me temo que nunca seré solo tuyo,_

_Y aunque mienta te susurró al oído;_

''_Te amo como a nadie en el mundo''_

_Mi plan siempre sale genial,_

_Todo va bien y tu cuerpo pierde el control…_

_Spice! Intenso, haz tu poder,_

_Proporcióname esta noche de placer,_

_Y al día siguiente me iré sin objeción,_

_¿O es que acaso quieres repetición?_

El joven moreno solía sentirse exhausto y satisfecho cuando terminaba un día lleno de placer. Pero… ese día se sentía… Vacío… Si, esa era una buena palabra para definirlo.

No había disfrutado tanto como otras veces… Y todo porque la jodida cara del niñito se le aparecería cada vez que intentaba algo con Rika. Claro, así no hay quien se concentre.

Decidió revisar la carta de esa mañana.

¿Una carta de Mamá? Pensó el pelirrosado. Eso no es muy común.

La carta contenía deseos de buena suerte en los exámenes y todas esas chorradas que contienes las cartas de las madres que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, que preguntarle a su hijo si piensa mantener una relación estable… En fin…

Tsunami iba a lanzar el papel a la basura, pero el sobre contenía algo más;

''Hijo, he encontrado estas fotos de tú de pequeño, creo que deberías tenerlas tu''

El moreno sonrió algo nostálgico y agarró las fotos mirándolas una por una. Pero cuanto mas miraba, más se le calentaba la cabeza. ¿La razón? En absolutamente TODAS las malditas fotos estaba el jodido Tachimukai.

Si no era ayudándole a construir un castillo de arena, era jugando al futbol.

Tsunami lanzó las fotos al suelo y se tiró boca-abajo en su cama.

¿Cuál era la razón de que había dejado de tener relación con él, después de todo?

No tenía ni idea. Un día simplemente él dejó de hablarle, y el mayor se enfadó.

Nunca más volvieron a hablar.

Tsunami despertó de repente. No sabía muy bien que hora era, pero algo sí tenía claro. Para que todo volviera a la normalidad tenía que hablar con Yuuki Tachimukai

_Lo cierto es que no sé mucho de amor…_

_Pero cuando te veo, pierdo el control._

_Por dentro lo único que siento es un gran dolor,_

_Y no pensar el nada es lo mejor._

-Tsunami-san… No sueles venir al tejado. –Sonrió Yuuki al moreno el cual miraba sus ojos azules sin saber muy bien que decir. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo…

El moreno solo podía pensar en una cosa. Lo único que se le daba bien. Cuando Tachimukai bajó la guardia, el pelirrosa se abalanzó sobre él. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Cada uno podía escuchar la respiración del otro.

Tsunami abrazó con fuerza al pequeño. Necesitaba volver a sentir su cuerpo con el suyo. Le echaba de menos.

_Spice! Intenso, debes disfrutar,_

_Memoriza este dulce aroma hasta el final.,_

_Hasta que por fin solo ella sea tu dulce adicción…_

_¡Quiero que me necesites, en tu interior!_

El moreno sollozaba en el hombro de Tachimukai, mientras este le abrazaba con cariño.

Por fin te tengo… Pensó para sus adentros el pequeñín. Ahora eres mío… y solo mío… No te dejaré escapar.

Tachimukai Yuuki sonrió con algo de malicia.

Cuando algo se le antojaba al niño… Tenia que conseguirlo.

¡Si, debería estar escribiendo Blancanieves lo se! XD

Pero es que hoy es el día de ellos. :P

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Un fic echo a lo rápido mientras escuchaba Spice!**

**¿Os gusta? Lo cierto es que a mi no mucho… Pero bueno quería hacer algo para ellos aunque fuera rápido.**

**¡Ya me pongo con Blancanieves! :D**

**-Anii**


End file.
